Modern communication systems rely on precise frequency synthesis of the main operating frequencies defined in currently accepted standards. A core technique for modern communication systems is frequency (and/or clock) synthesis, which generates a variable clock of a desired frequency based on a frequency reference clock, such that stability, accuracy, and spectral purity of the variable clock correlate with performance of the frequency reference clock. In a transmitter, the variable clock provided by a local frequency synthesizer can be utilized as a local oscillation carrier for an up-conversion frequency translation from baseband or intermediate-frequency (IF) signals to radio frequency (RF) signals. On the other hand, in a receiver, the variable clock provided by a local frequency synthesizer can be adopted as a local oscillation carrier for a down-conversion from RF signals to IF/baseband signals.
All frequency based communication requires a reference frequency for interpreting and transmitting the communication signal. The communication can be via optical network, wireless network, or wired network. All of the communication infrastructure is based on fixed reference frequencies for operating our cell phones, audio and video communication, emergency radios, and core communication networks.
Personal communication devices that utilize Global System for Mobile (GSM) Communication, Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), or fourth generation Long-Term Evolution (4G LTE) all require precise frequency synthesis at their given frequency with stringent suppression of spurs in the frequency spectrum. Issues such as these can limit the application to certain circuitry within the personal communication devices and can contribute to excessive power use in the devices.
Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with frequency synthesis mechanism to improve communication reliability and power conservation. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.